Love Heals the Hurt
by StolenByTheFandoms67
Summary: Demon!Dean/Cas Human!Dean/Cas Destiel MPreg because there aren't enough of them in my opinion. After months of searching, how will Sam and Cas respond to finding out Dean's a demon? How will they react to Cas being pregnant? I mean, its not possible right? But he is and in a couple of months there will be a baby running around, but will Dean be there to help out? First SPN fic. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Supernatural fic, but I felt like there just weren't enough Mpreg stories for the amazing ship that is Destiel. Takes place at the end of S9, so basically alternate S10.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural! If I did Destiel would be canon! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sam's PoV<strong>

"Where is he? Where is my brother?", I asked, hardly recognizing my own voice because it sounded much more calm than I felt.

"Like I would know. That info is just a _little_ above my pay grade", the female demon snarled, voice dripping with sarcasm. Much like the blade I held in my hand was dripping with her blood. She might have been a pretty little thing at one time, but her eyes were black and that meant she had information and even if she didn't, I could at least say I was doing something to help. Even if it was only for my own selfish reasons.

"Wrong answer", I said, slowly, as I plunged the blade into the flesh right above her left hip bone, turning it slowly. The demon's tangled, long, brown curls flew back as she threw her head back violently. She writhed in pain, screaming out, but didn't let a single piece of information escape. Her eyes flashed back and forth between demon black and a beautiful hazel color that almost looked golden in the light of the bunker's dungeon. I slowly, letting her have her last bits of agonizing pain for the night, pulled the blade out. I cleaned it and set it on one of the tables I had filled up with instruments of torture specifically for demons, before walking out without another word.

Cas didn't approve of my methods, so he hasn't been over in a while. He only shows up when he has information, which most of the is nothing, but false hopes, but I try to stay optimistic. It has been nearly three months and not so much as a peep. No word from Crowley, who is more than likely to be behind this, or the demon running around in his dead brother's body. Hell, most of the demon activity has ceased, for the time being anyway. Occasionally, you'll get a lone demon, usually one Abbadon's followers, trying to stir up trouble without much luck. Hunters have been calling non-stop since the lack of demonic activity. They were all afraid the Apocalypse was happen again. I put their minds at ease as best I could and would go right back to the search for... Dean, immediately after.

Due to the lack of...well...everything, I didn't expect Cas to show up with a flutter of his wings. I stood, shocked, since Cas barely had the energy to walk, but by the look on his face, I knew not to ask him how he was feeling.

"Cas! What the hell? Why did you fly? You could have just burned out the last of your grace!" I screamed, but he seemed unfazed by my outburst.

"Dean...he...he _prayed _to me. How is that possible if he's dead and his body possessed by a demon?" Cas asked, more to himself than anything, but I still heard.

"What?!" I shrieked. It's _not_ possible. It simply _isn't. _So how did he do it?

"I was in a motel...and I heard it. Clear as day, but it was...off. I don't know how to explain it", Cas whispered. No doubt still in shock

"Well. I think its about time we try summoning the King of Hell again. Try to get some answers", I suggested, already heading back to the dungeon. I heard Cas' footsteps behind me, so I knew he was following me. I grabbed the necessary ingredients for the spell off the shelf we keep next to the entrance and entered the room next to the one I had the demon girl tied up in. I got to work prepping for the spell the second I walked in Cas only steps behind, trying to stay out of the way. I started the spell, but didn't get to finish it before Crowley showed up right in the middle of the devil's trap. He looked bored, like he had expected it.

"Hello, Moose. About time you called", with those few words, I already wanted to rip his head off.

"I've been calling you since Dean died! What do you mean _about time_?" I was pissed and absolutely certain he had something to do with Dean's body skipping town and that's why Crowley hadn't been answering.

"What can I say? I was busy", Crowley said, with a shrug.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you did with Dean's body or better yet, just return it, so I can give him a proper hunter's funeral", I scowled.

"Thing is, love, I don't think he wants to be buried", he said with a smug grin on his face.

"What the hell do you mean?" I don't know what it was, maybe brotherly intuition, but I felt like Crowley's next words were going to break me into tiny little pieces and I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to know.

"Squirrel's a demon. Just like myself. Just like the girl in the next room over. The very thing you hunt and there's nothing you can do about it" Crowley said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

**Dean's PoV**

I pulled out of the girl I had just fucked mercilessly and flopped down on the bed next to her. Being a demon, I no longer got tired and could literally go all night, but the girl I had just slept with, had long since passed out. Not that he cared, but it wasn't as much fun if she couldn't scream out my name. I sighed and got up to get dressed before leaving the motel. I no longer need a car since I can teleport, so I did exactly that. I teleported to the outside of a bar in the outskirts of the next town over. A few of the neon letters were out, so the sign read BE R N BE UT ES. Turns out that the bar was also a strip club.

_My kinda place, _I thought. I walked in without much further thought and sat down on one of the bar stools. The bartender eyed me up before asking what I'll have. I ordered a couple beers and some whiskey before heading over to the girls dancing on the poles like its what they were born to do. I took a seat in one of the lounge chairs and immediately a petite blonde walked over resting her hands on my shoulders to stay standing while she leaned down to whisper in my ear. She asked me if I'd like a private show and who in the hell am I to turn down offer? She took my hand and led me to a back room. It was dimly lit and I could faintly make out the outline of a black couch with hot pink satin pillows. She lightly pushed me down on the couch before swinging her hips lightly, making her way to the pole on top of a small stage across from the couch. I let her get in a good little dance, but I soon grew restless. Upon seeing the look on my face, she got down from the and walked over to me. She straddled my hips like a pro and gasped at the feel of my hardness even through my jeans and the thin patch of fabric covering her pussy. The grinding of her hips against mine started out slow and practiced, but quickly turned desperate.

"Wanna fuck?" I asked, leaning down to nibble on her neck. The moan that escaped her throat was all I needed before releasing my dick and removing the cloth of her thong. I plunged into her hard and fast. She was really tight and I decided that despite the fact that she works at a strip club, she doesn't get around all that much. That just made this all the more pleasurable for me. I rammed into her so hard and fast it couldn't be considered humanly possible, but human is exactly what I'm not. I kept up the pace for about an hour, maybe more, before I finally came. The poor stripper had come four times before I did and two of those was while she slept.

I pulled out and starting cleaning myself off and for some reason I felt my mind reaching out to Castiel's. Its been like this since I became a demon, but this was the first time I went through with it.

_Hey, Cas. _I prayed and it was weird, a demon praying to an angel, but I felt Cas's shock and worry. I closed the bond as much as I could, but I could tell in that moment that I just made a huge mistake.

I found a local motel and rented and room and not five minutes later, Crowley showed up.

"What did you do, Squirrel?" Crowley asked, not necessarily mad, but not particularly happy either.

"I don't know what you mean",I stated simply.

"Really? Then why is that brother of yours summoning me and in the company of a rather flustered looking angel? I assume you had nothing to do with that." Despite Crowley's words, I felt the sarcasm and accusatory tone like a suffocating blanket.

"Nope. Not a thing. Besides, haven't they been calling you since I died? Why accuse me now?" _I'm a demon, now. Why do I care about him accusing me? Why do I care about Cas being flustered over a simple 'hey'? _I thought. _Oh, right. I don't. _

Crowley just shrugged before disappearing and I found myself in desperate need of a shower. I turned on the water and tested the temperature on reflex, not really needing to. I decided it was warm enough to get in and stripped in front of the mirror before getting in. I'm pretty sure most of the time I spent in the shower was just spent standing there and when I finally got out an hour had passed. I shut the water off before getting out and dried off quickly. I threw on a black t-shirt, clean boxers, and snug fitting jeans. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, still seeing the self-hate staring back at me, and letting my eyes slip into the black ones of a demon. The very thing I used to hunt, but its weird. Not all of my human traits disappeared when I went dark-side. My self-hate, the need to protect, my love for everyone I've lost and those I haven't lost yet, but they are diluted and when my demon eyes show its like a mask. I can't even recognize my still human qualities. My own personal protection from the outside world.

I found myself reaching out to Castiel once more, but this time I didn't fight it. I wanted him to find me, to _see_ me. _Cas? Track my voice. Come to me, angel._

**Cas's PoV**

"Squirrel's a demon. Just like myself. Just like the girl in the next room over. The very thing you hunt and there's nothing you can do about it" Crowley said.

The second those words slipped out of Crowley's mouth and my fears were confirmed, it was like a knife had been plunged through my heart and I have had my fair share of stabs in the heart. I gasped involuntarily and tears started to form in my eyes. The other two men in the room turned to look at me. The looks on their faces made it painfully obvious that they both had forgotten I was there. Not that I cared in that moment. The only thing I cared about was Dean and the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was all my fault. I let Metatron bring the fall of the angels upon Earth. I let Dean take on the Mark by doing so. I _let_ Dean get stabbed. I _let _him become a demon. It was _all_ my fault and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I felt a wetness roll down my cheeks, but it was dulled by my guilt. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me, trying to comfort me, most likely Sam's, and I thought about how unfair this must be to him. Here I am having a pity party when he just found out he's probably going to have to kill his brother, the only person that has always been there to look after him and protect him, but I couldn't bring myself to stop the tears. We stood like that for what felt like forever. My tears never lessening nor my shudders. I only had two thoughts I could make out clearly in my jumbled mess of a brain. One, that Dean was a demon and two, that it should be his arms around me, comforting me, right now.

All of that stopped the minute I heard the familiar voice in my head. _Cas? Track my voice. Come to me, angel._ Dean's voice rang out loud and clear. The off sound I had heard earlier was no longer a mystery. It all made sense now. This Dean wasn't _his_ Dean. Not really. I must have frozen in Sam's arms because he pushed away and held my shoulders, looking into my eyes with worry.

"What is it Cas?" He asked softly.

"Its...its Dean", I couldn't bring myself to say more because I knew I was going to go to him. I have to, but that doesn't mean I should think first. It could very well be a trap.

"What did he say?"Sam asked. His tone never changing.

"He wants me to come to him",I answered eyes flitting to the ground.

"You do know its probably a trap, right?" Sam said, giving voice to my speculations.

"Yeah. I know, but I still have to go. I _need _to see him", I said meeting Sam's eyes. A new found determination was found the second I said those words. No one is going to stop me from seeing Dean.

"Alright. Do you have enough grace to get to...where ever he's at?"Sam asked. My shoulders fell. I hadn't thought about it, but I would probably die before I got to him.

"I'll take the angel", Crowley spoke up. He was still quite obviously bored."Don't worry, Moose. I'll come back. Scout's honor."

"You most certainly were not a Scout, but fine. As long as Cas is up to it",Sam said, shooting me a glance. I nodded and he walked over to the Devil's trap, scraping some of the red paint.

Crowley snapped his fingers and they both appeared in a motel room. Crowley snapped his fingers once more, probably returning back to the bunker. I didn't know what to do exactly, so I just stood there, looking at a few items throughout the room. My eyes snapped to the bathroom when I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. There stood Dean. Just as I remember him. Strong build, tight jeans. The only difference was his eyes. Where the once beautiful green that I used to get lost in used to be, was solid black. Not a speck of emotion in them. Dean's lip curled in a soft smile.

"Hey, Cas. How have you been?" Dean asked me. I just stared at him incredulously. After months of searching only to find out the person they were trying to find was turned into a demon and that's the best he could say?

"I've been worried, Dean. Where have you been?" I tried to stay nonchalant with no success. I knew with the small twitch of his upper lip that I was far from hiding my feelings.

"No need to worry. I've been here. There. Everywhere, really. Havin' the time of my life. I couldn't be happier." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Dean I know would have been horrified by even the thought of becoming a demon. This wasn't the Dean I know, though, this Dean has been corrupted into something evil and uncaring and he was walking right towards me."But you see, Cas, not one single whore I filled with my cum could erase your image from my mind. There was a part of me, when I was human, of course, that wanted you. A part of me that felt hurt every time you betrayed me. That never completely left when I went dark side, but now that I no longer have a soul or a conscience, I can have you."

He was standing so close. I could feel his breath on my lips and the surprising warmth radiating off his body. Dean reached up and traced my jaw with his finger tips. His touch was so gentle and calming. I felt myself leaning into it no matter how much I attempted to fight it. I had fallen for him, both figuratively and literally, long ago. He snaked his hand around my neck, pulling my mouth to his. Our lips locked and the kiss, just like his fingers, was gentle, but there was something else. If I hadn't known any better I'd say it was almost desperate, like he was afraid I would reject him. I pretended that the desperation I thought I felt was real and returned it with my own. I wound my own arms around his neck and he wrapped his other one around my waist, pulling me closer. Dean pushed me back until my back hit the wall, our kiss growing more passionate. He slipped the trench coat off of my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He gave it a kick to move it out of the way. He undid my tie and flung that over to the discarded coat. Next, his fingers went to the buttons on my shirt, his fingers grazing my skin making me moan into the kiss involuntarily. Mine found their way to the bottom of his. He lifted his arms allowing me to slip it over his head, momentarily breaking the kiss. That, too, was flung across the room, but I didn't bother to find out where to because I was too busy admiring his newly exposed chest. All the scars that previously marred his skin have been healed. Dean undid the final button and my shirt joined his somewhere in the room. He grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up. He pressed me up against the wall with his hips. On instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips were once again locked. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides, taking in every curve and feel of my muscles moving beneath skin as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Dean pushed away from the wall with me still in his arms and moved us to the bed. He laid down on top of me, pressing his obvious boner against mine, earning him another moan. He moved his mouth from mine and trailed warm kisses from my jaw to my neck and down my stomach, resting right above where my pants were. His eyes met mine as he unbuttoned and unzipped them. With his fingers hooked into the top, he pulled them down, slowly, teasingly. A final yank and they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before removing his own jeans.

He leaned back over me to whisper in my ear. "I've missed you, my angel."

At the use of the word "my", I moaned again. I could feel the small smile that graced his lips knowing he made me make those noises and he would be the only one able to. "Dean...unngghh...please", I begged. Here I was, and angel of the Lord, begging to be ravished by a demon and yet, no amount of telling myself how wrong this is, I couldn't stop myself. He ground his hips against mine, letting out soft moans of his own.

"Tell me what you want", Dean said. His voice was ragged and I could tell he was holding himself back, wanting me to tell him how much I wanted him.

"F-fuck m-me, Dean". Its amazing I managed to keep my voice as quiet as I did, really, because all I wanted was to scream his name into the early hours of the morning. Without another word, Dean slipped off both of our boxers. His hand wrapped around my dick and started pumping up and down, making me arch my back. I pushed him back, not wanting to come just yet, and buried his dick in my mouth. I choked a little, having underestimated his length. I twisted my head and grabbed the base with my hand. Before long he was grabbing onto the back of my head forcing me to swallow every last last drop of his cum and I can shamelessly say that I enjoyed every minute if it. He turned me around and lightly, but firmly, pushed me onto my hands and knees. I spread my legs without needing to be told I had to. Dean's dick, all slicked up with my spit and his cum, went in smoothly albeit a bit painfully. When he was all the way in, he started moving in and out. Starting slow and gaining speed, I moaned in time with his thrusts. He reached around my hips to my dick, rubbing it with as much force as his thrusts, but I didn't care.

"Cas...Cas I'm...I'm..." I understood his warning because I was near my climax as well.

"Deeeeaaaaannnn!" I screamed as I hit mine first. If it hadn't been for Dean's hand on my stomach, I would have collapsed right then.

"Caaaasssss", Dean hissed in my ear as he filled me to the brim with his cum. He pulled out and rolled off of me and onto his back. I rolled onto my side to be able to see him better. He turned his head and for a second I thought I saw the old Dean. Green eyes filled with self-loathing and all.

_Oh how I've missed those eyes, _was my lost thought before falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks, everyone, for following this story! I really appreciate it! I don't have a schedule for when I'll be updating because I just write whenever I have free time. If anyone has any recommendations for other fics or want me to read your's just leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but that might actually be a good thing.**

**Cas' POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I had a mini panic attack, which I'm very surprised angels can get, when I didn't recognize where I was. I sat up really fast trying to figure out where I was and felt really cold. I looked down at my bare chest and all the memories of last night flooded back to me in one quick rush, giving me a headache.

_Since when do I get headaches?, _I thought. That wasn't my only thought, though. Where was Dean? I got up and winced slightly at the evidence left over from last night. I waddled around the room picking up my articles of clothing. Dean's clothes were still there too, so maybe he was in the bathroom. I slowly got dressed, trying to escape some of the pain I hadn't realized was being made last night.

After finally being able to walk like a normal person, I searched the bathroom for Dean or at least some sign of him. Nothing. Beside the bathroom, there wasn't really anywhere for Dean to be in the small motel room. I did notice how the room did have two beds even though it was just Dean. Maybe...

_Nope. Stop that thought right there. Dean's a __**demon**__. He doesn't have habits. He doesn't have feelings and if he did they most certainly were not directed towards you. Now in the words of the demon in question stop "acting like a teenage girl!". _I have never had my subconscious yell at me before, but it could be guilt. I mean, I'm going to have to face Sam and he's going to want to know everything that happened so that he can find his brother. Nothing that happened last night was going to help him, though. Only give him false hope like it was to me. No, I can't do that to Sam. His brother is beyond saving, right?

No time to discuss that with myself now. I could hear Sam calling. I could hear the worry in his voice. I know if I don't go to him he'll assume the worst, so I'll have to try to lie. I've never been good at it, I've been told, but I have to try.

Without really processing what I was doing, I flew to Sam in the bunker's dungeon. His face had a look of absolute shock plastered across it that I'm sure was mirrored on my own. I wasn't even tired. Two trips in less than 24 hours and I wasn't tired. How's that possible?

"Cas, are you okay? It's 1 in the afternoon!" Sam asked. He held his arm out to catch me in case I did fall, but I know that both of us found that highly unlikely. If I hadn't passed out yet, then I wasn't going to anytime soon, so I just nodded in response."What did Dean want? Is he really a...a demon?" Sam was extremely worried about what my answer would be, that much I could tell.

In spite of myself, I found my thoughts drifting to the events of last night. What _had _Dean wanted? I glanced over at Crowley, who was still in the Devil's trap, and he met my gaze with a knowing smirk. I shuddered at the thought of him knowing what happened between Dean and me last night. I met Sam's hopeful gaze again and knew I couldn't pull of lying with Crowley there watching me.

"Not here." I turned around and left the dungeon. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going because I was trying to think of a convincing lie, so I was surprised when I wound up standing in the middle of Dean's room.

"Well?" Sam asked. The look on his face made it easy to see that this room made him uncomfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

"He is a demon." I didn't have to specify who "he" was, thankfully. Telling myself Dean's a demon in my head seems to make it seem less like its really happening and more like I'm just imagining it.

Sam's shoulders visibly sagged. "What did he want?"

There's that question again, but I don't know. Why did Dean pray to me? _How_ did Dean pray to me? "He told me to stop worrying about him...to stop looking for him."

"Well, we clearly aren't going to do that. Is that all, Cas? You were gone all night." Sam said.

"Yes. After that, he knocked me out. I only woke up about an hour ago." Lying is hard. How do they do it all the time? It didn't really matter, though, because once I met Sam's eyes, I knew he didn't believe a thing I said. He didn't push, though. "Would it be okay if I stayed here? To help with hunts and try to find Dean?"

He looked shocked, but he nodded all the same. "The room next door is open. There isn't much in there except for a bed and a dresser, though. My room is across the hall."

Sam left Dean's room, closing the door behind him, and once I heard his footsteps fade into nothing, I laid down in Dean's bed and cried. I don't know why, but I did.

**Dean's POV**

I woke up unable to move my left arm. I opened my eyes to figure out why and was shocked to find a dark-haired man curled up next to me. I was even more shocked when I realized it was Cas. All of that shock was nothing once I realized we were both naked.

_I slept with the angel, didn't I. Crowley's gonna have my ass for this one._ With a sigh, I got up and got a new change of clothes. _I'm a demon. Shouldn't I be able to just snap my fingers and get dressed? This is so time consuming._

I got dressed as quickly as I could and walked back over to Cas, still lying in the bed we had shared last night. I pressed my lips to the top of his head in a quick kiss and froze. What the hell was I doing? I backed up really quick and left, using my demonic powers to vanish.

_Time to find Crowley and get him out of whatever he's gotten into, I guess._

**Sam's Pov**

Seeing Cas just appear was definitely a shock. He shouldn't be able to do that with his waning grace, but he did. The biggest shock of all, though, was that he was lying. What could possibly been so bad that he had to lie about it? I mean, it has to be worse than Dean being a demon because he didn't have a single problem saying that except for not being able to say Dean's name. Maybe that helped him believe that this wasn't really happening. I shrugged to myself on the way to the kitchen.

I made a quick sandwich and grabbed a beer. I sat down at a table in the library and pushed up the screen to my laptop. Everyone has something they do to calm down and relieve some of the stress, mine just happened to be research. I opened my beer without tearing my eyes away from the screen and took a swig. I clicked on a link and read the article. I nearly choked on the bite of sandwich I had just taking. Apparently, this guy, a Mr. Richardson's, throat was cut open and was left to bleed out in his car outside of his house. According to the autopsy, his throat was cut open with something similar to a bone. There was absolutely not a chance that this was a coincidence. Not one.

I printed out the article and went to Dean's room. Cas was still there asleep on Dean's memory foam bed, which was only slightly surprising. He was curled up in a ball and looked so vulnerable. I went to the side of the bed and shook his shoulder. The angel flinched slightly before leaning against my hand.

"Dean..." His voice was hoarse and he had definitely been crying. I tried again, more forcefully this time. Cas rolled over and opened his eyes. His mouth opened to say something, but a crash was heard coming from beneath our feet. Neither of us said a word as we sprung up from our spots and ran towards the door to the dungeon. I pushed open the door to see that the crash had been Dean falling into the shelves. I had a feeling he would probably come to break Crowley out, but so soon after telling us to stop looking for him was a little unexpected.

"Heya, Sammy." He gave me a little smirk and then winked at Cas, who was standing behind me. Cas choked back a sob. I knew if I didn't get him out of there soon, he would break down into a crying mess on the floor. Something happened last night and now that I can see that the stares are still existent, Dean can't be completely gone.

With new found evidence that I could save my brother, I was going to do something extremely stupid. I threw holy water at him. Dean clutched his face, giving me perfect access to his wrists. I whipped the demon cuffs off of the toppled shelf as fast as you could blink and locked them around his wrists. He looked up at me with solid black eyes that shone with pure hatred. I poured more holy water on him and dragged him over to another devil's trap and pushed him inside. Turning around to leave, I saw Cas, eyes filled with tears, still standing in the doorway. I pushed him out of the door gently. He was hiding something from me and I was going to find out, but I could tell this was not exactly the right time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it isn't as long as the first chapter, but I didn't really plan what I was going to write. I can assure you, however, that everything isn't going to be as easy as this chapter may have made it seem. We still have much pain and sadness before we can get to the fluffy adorableness. I'm also sorry about any OOC-ness. I try. I really do, but this will never amount to the real thing. Anyway, I hope everyone is having a wonderful day and please leave some cute baby names in the reviews because I can't come up with anything. :)**

**-StolenByTheFandoms67**


End file.
